What We Had
by The Lazy Frog God
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke had something much more than friendship. They seem to get along quite well but what happens when Sasuke's past comes back to haunt him? Will Naruto and Sasuke be able to overcome the obstacle and confess their love for each other? Or will they live with the memory of what they had?
1. Chapter 1: The Day We Met

Hey guys! This is my very first piece here, I am a new member and I really hope you guys like it enough to want to read more of it (: This is based off my own personal experience with "love". SasuNaru guys! Rated T! Enjoy, my frog minions :P

Chapter 1: The Day we Met

* * *

-Foods Class-

"Hey, I'm Naruto! What's your name?" The blonde asked the dark haired guy sitting across from him. "Sasuke." He responded lethargically.

"Oh cool, nice to meet you. Let's make kick ass food!" Naruto exclaimed. It was the start of the eleventh grade for Naruto at Killarney Secondary and what's better than starting it off with Foods and Nutrition class? Naruto was especially excited due to the fact that he had Kiba Inuzuka, his best friend, in his cooking group. Sitting on the side adjacent to Sasuke was Gaara; not necessarily Naruto's _friend _but an acquaintance.

"Well, nice to meet ya! Kiba's the name!" He said and did a thumbs up. At the next table, you could see Rock Lee smile brightly knowing the fact that his thumbs up's were 'trending'. Gaara and Sasuke nodded at the brunette's introduction and returned their attention elsewhere.

"So, you guys close friends?" Naruto gestured towards Sasuke and Gaara. The two look at each other. "Attended the same elementary school is all." Sasuke clarified.

"Oh yeah? That's nice. Kiba and I met in eighth grade. P.E.," Naruto chuckled. "Good times, good times." Naruto and Kiba started to reminisce the past.

"Alright everyone!" Everyone quieted down and turned their attention to the sensei at the front of the class.

"As you all should know, I'm Kurenai-sensei and I'll be teaching you all the basics in food handling and the like." She smiled and picked up some papers from the desk behind her.

"She's pretty young for a sensei. Don't ya think?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded.

"Troublesome, _she's_ teaching this class?" Naruto and his group turned to look at none other than Shikamaru Nara—arms behind his head and balancing on the hind legs of his chair.

"Oi Shikamaru, you know her?" Kiba asked. "Yeah."

"How?" Shikamaru sighed. He really didn't want to waste his energy explaining.

"She's the wife of our counselor, Asuma-sensei. She often drops off her kid when she and Asuma can't look after him. It's very troublesome actually."

"Eh? She's married to Asuma-sensei? Wait, how do you know about their private lives?" Naruto was surprised to find out such interesting news.

Shikamaru sighed again. "Asuma's good friends with our dads. Shikamaru here spends his time playing Go or Shogi with Asuma sometimes." Choji Akimichi explains. Naruto and Kiba nod in understanding and return their attention to the two shadows at the table. Naruto examined Sasuke—he looked bored and uninterested. He ran a hand through his jet black hair and sighed. Naruto had a feeling that he wouldn't get along with Sasuke.

* * *

-Break-

Break was the fifteen minutes of freedom you had before the second class of the day. Naruto was with his friends in the B-Wing hallway where most of their lockers were, chatting up a storm.

"Hey what class you guys have next?" Choji asked. "I have Art."

"Me too!" Naruto exclaims. "Hey, don't forget about me!" Kiba interjects.

"Oh yeah! Right, you have art too." Naruto slung his arm around Kiba's shoulders.

"I have English," Shikamaru said. "In the morning no less, troublesome." With that, the warning bell rang and they all disbanded to their next class.

* * *

-Art-

The art room was amazing. There were paintings everywhere and a wall clothed with works of art by students. Naruto's favourite thing about the art room, however, wasn't _inside _the actual room but _outside_ of it. At the entrance of the art room was a wooden sign hanging from the ceiling with the words: "Art Land" etched into it. The other cool part of the entrance was the walls framing the doorway—there were colourful handprints decorating the plain, off-white calls. Naruto thought that the art room was indeed a land of its own.

"Alright everyone! I'm Iruka-sensei and I will be your art teacher this year. Welcome to art land," Naruto had heard about Iruka-sensei. They say he was the most laid back sensei… ever. He doesn't care about the marking system; he gave everyone 100%s regardless of what they did in the class.

"Since it's the first day, let's have some fun," he hopped off the long counter and walked down the way separating half the class. "I'll get some clay for you guys." Iruka went into an adjoining room that was also joined to the other art room, lair to the evil Anko-sensei. That lady was a terrible art teacher. Naruto heard she assigns the same projects to every class she has regardless of the grade they're in. Iruka-sensei returned into the class with a white bucket.

"Come and get it!" He said as he handed out clumps if clay. Clay in hand, Naruto knew exactly what he was going to make.

"Hey, what are you making?" Kiba asked. "A frog, duh!" Naruto replied feistily. "Pssh. Of course." He rolled his eyes. "What are you making Kiba?" Choji asked.

"Akamaru of course! How 'bout you?"

Choji stroked his chin slowly. "Hmm… I'm not sure. Maybe a bag of chips." Naruto and Kiba exchanged looks of confusion. "Ah Choji, how does one make a bag of chips out of clay?" Naruto asked, eyebrow arched. "Just wait and see you guys, I'll show ya when I'm done." He flashed a cheeky smile.

* * *

-Lunch-

Back at the usual spot, B-wing, Naruto hung out with all his friends and peers. The cafeteria was definitely out of the question since that's senpai territory, not to mention nammer turf. Naruto had a ham and cheddar cheese sandwich again. "Hey Naruto, why do you always have a sandwich?" Naruto turned his attention to a certain pink haired girl, a questioning countenance plastered on her face.

"Oh my mom's always making me a sandwich."

"Don't you ever get tired of eating sandwiches every day?" a look of concern on her pale face.

"Yeah but my mom went out of her way to make it for me even though I'm very capable of making my own lunch. Might as well, you know?" he flashed a cheeky smile and took a bite of his sandwich which the pink haired girl smiled in return. Naruto turned his attention elsewhere when he noticed a flash of jet black hair at the end of the hallway. It was Sasuke and Gaara. Naruto decided to go over and ask them to come join them for lunch.

"Hey Sasuke, Gaara! Come eat with us!" he hollered. Sasuke and Gaara blinked and exchanged glances before heading over to the blonde.

"Hey what's up? What class do you guys have next?" Naruto asked.

"English." Sasuke replied

"Same." Said Gaara.

"Oh I have English too! Which sensei? Which room?" Naruto was very interested. He wanted to become good friends with Sasuke and Gaara. He loved making new friends, the more the merrier, right?

"Ebisu-sensei. A110." Sasuke said.

"Aww darn I have Aoba-sensei," Naruto puffed out his cheeks before he exhaled.

"Wait, A110? Mine's A111! Our classes are right next to each other's! We can like walk to class together." Naruto grinned. Sasuke blinked and returned the smile, it was a slight raise of the sides of his mouth; if you weren't paying close attention to him, you'd never be able to see it.

_Naruto Uzumaki, please report to the principal's office. Naruto Uzumaki._

"Aww shit what now? I swear, ever since Hiruzen ojii-san retired, Tsunade baa-chan's been out to get me. I'll come back so we can walk to class! Wait for me!" And Naruto was off leaving Sasuke blinking in confusion. _I guess I just made a new friend _Sasuke thought.

As 'promised' Sasuke was waiting by Naruto's locker. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Hey! You waited for me!"

"You told me to." Sasuke said with as much emotion as a tree. Naruto smiled and closed his locker. "Let's go!" and they made their way to their neighbouring classrooms.

When Naruto came home that day he felt like he could fly. Not only did he make new friends but one of them was someone he had seen the likes of before. He thought about how Sasuke's face was so flawless—beautiful, and his skin was pale—Kind of like snow. His hair, however, was amazing Naruto had thought—although it _did _look like a ducks butt. Naruto felt a blush creep up on his face and his eyes widened. "What am I doing? Thinking about how Sasuke looks like a pretty raven? That's so… gay." Naruto shook his head and laid down on his bed. "Not that I'm homophobic or anything. " he chuckled and started to doze off. "Sasuke is very pretty though…" and he was asleep. Dreaming about the Raven started to become a reoccurring thing after that and Naruto, Naruto wasn't _that _bothered by it. Maybe it was a sign.

* * *

A/N: Heeyy it didn't suck too badly /: Let me know if there's anything I can do to make this better! I'll try to update often but with finals coming up I... won't study cuz i never do :P But there's still summer school! Anywaay, Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: BabyCakes

Hey guys so like I'm in such a great mood! I completely DESTROYED my Japanese final exam! 96/88; 109%! Fuck yeah! So i decided to put off studying for my socials final, which btw is tmr, to give you guys another chapter! Yay! So this chapter is basically to add to the.. 'relationship'. Nothing overly significant happens but yeaaahhh (: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke was truly very interested in Naruto. He wasn't like anyone he's ever met. Normally Sasuke wouldn't even spare a second glance towards someone like that but Naruto proved to be different. Sasuke didn't know how specifically but for sure Naruto was different. Could he be attracted to the blonde? No that didn't make sense, he only knew the guy for a few weeks. Sasuke shook his head and went back to working on his drawing.

* * *

Lunch was the same as usual. Naruto was with his friends, doing the most talking. He kept looking around to see if he could spot a certain raven. Naruto hadn't seen him all day and it was starting to bug him.

"Hey has anyone seen Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Kiba and Choji gave him an incredulous look while Shikamaru looked uninterested as usual.

"I think I saw him when I was coming here. Think he was downstairs at the café," Kiba replied. "Why?"

"Oh… I was just curious, ya know since he isn't here hanging out with us. But yeah, of course he has others friends, it's his choice to hang out with whomever he wants." Naruto chuckled. However, Naruto felt like his parent's just told him they were disappointed in him, which was by far the _worst _thing a child could hear from their parents.

"Oh shit! I forgot to hand in my homework to Aoba-sensei!" Naruto threw his Ziploc bag into the trash can and made his way towards the stairs. "Catch you guys later!" He hollered before descending down the stairs. Kiba looked after him and stroked his chin, looking at Shikamaru, he could see that the genius was thinking the exact same thing.

Naruto was less than three metres from the cafeteria and he was nervous. What if Sasuke was smiling and laughing with someone else? Naruto spotted Ino coming down the opposite way. "Ino!" he called out to her. She came to a halt when she was in front of the café. _Perfect! _He thought.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" she asked. Naruto continued the conversation but made sure he was facing towards the inside of the café. He scanned the room until his eyes landed on a head of jet black hair. Sasuke was sitting with some senpai's. He could recognize all of them: Neji, Lee, Hidan, Suigetsu, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, and Pein. _Wait, who's that guy he's sitting next to? _Naruto thought when he came across a senpai that had long black hair in a ponytail with somewhat extreme eye bags. He seemed really close with Sasuke considering how they were laughing and talking amongst themselves. Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"Hello? Naruto? Are you even listening to me?" Ino put her hands on her hips. "What?" He said as he returned his attention to the fellow blonde in front of him. Ino snorted. "You know Naruto, you should really pay attention when you're talking to someone. It's rude."

"Oh, sorry Ino," he chucked. "I get distracted easily." Ino nodded slowly. "Okay well, see you later alright?" Naruto nodded so hard his head risked tumbling off.

* * *

When Ino left, Naruto exhaled and made his way into uncharted territory. _I can do this. __Just Casually walk by. _Naruto did just that and he hoped Sasuke would notice him.

"Hey Sasuke, who's that blonde haired kid who keeps walking by?" Asked the dark-haired senpai sitting next to him. Sasuke looked back over his shoulder and saw Naruto 'examining the menu'. "Oh don't worry about him Itachi, he's crazy but he's cool. Besides, he's just looking at the menu."

"You sure kid? He's been walking by for like five minutes." interjected Suigetsu. Sasuke arched an eyebrow and looked back again. Naruto was heading back towards his direction. _Hmm..._

"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke called out to him. Naruto steadily made his way over.

"Hey what's up Sasuke?" Naruto felt victorious-he _did _get Sasuke's attention after all.

"Nothing, just hanging out. Guys, this is Naruto."

"Oh hey I recognize you, kid! You're in my P.E. class! You were amazing handling that puck man! How many goals did ya score? Four?" Deidara said.

"Four goals eh? Hey kid, how's 'bout trying out for the hockey team? We could use someone like you." Itachi informed.

"Oh yeah, you should Naruto. Itachi here's the captain. These guys plus me are on the team." Sasuke said.

_Weeelllll, if Sasuke's in the team then maybe I should join._ "Okay sure." Naruto smiled.

"Great, come by to the community centre next door after school. Oh! and make sure you don't fall on the ice. You don't know _who _or _what's _gonna get shoved up your ass when you try to get up." Itachi chuckled.

"Aniki, cool it man. That doesn't even happen. Don't worry Naruto." Sasuke said and grinned. _Aniki? They're brothers? Fuck yeeeeaahh! _

"haha, alright. Well, I gotta go. See you guys later." Naruto said as he slowly walked away. He heard a bunch of "bye's" and "see ya's" and... possibly a "see ya later baby-cakes" _Those guys seem cool... baby-cakes? Should I take that as a compliment? _Naruto decided to take it as a compliment.

* * *

School ended quite quickly and Naruto was actually excited to go try out for the hockey team. He had just closed his locker when he saw Sasuke headed towards him.

"Hey." He said.

"Aww did you come to walk me to the rink?" Naruto said teasingly.

Sasuke snorted. "Just thought we'd use this time to talk and stuff. You know, since we didn't really hang out today."

"Ahhhh, I see."

The two made their way down the stairs and out the nearest door leading to the community centre.

"By the way, who's the coach?" Naruto had just realized he never asked about who was actually coaching the team.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"No way! Kakashi? I always thought he was a lazy-ass bastard! _He's _the coach?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "_Yes, _I just said he was."

"Huh, who'd have thought Kakashi was the coach."

"You seem to know Kakashi-sensei well. Am I wrong?"

"Eh kinda. He and my old man are very close. My dad was his sensei back in the day." Naruto smiled.

When they got close enough, Naruto could smell the chlorine radiating from the pool. Naruto had always found that smell... intriguing.

"I hate the smell of chlorine." Sasuke on the other hand not so much.

* * *

The rice rink at Killarney Community Centre was of decent size and had a small, public, area to put on skates and the like. The down side of it was that the showers and change rooms were near the gymnasium at the opposite side of the centre.

"Hey! Naruto! Come here and meet the coach!" Said Deidara. Naruto and Sasuke made their way over to the ponytailed blonde.

"Sup Kakashi." Naruto said casually.

Kakashi nodded once. "Naruto. You want to join the team?" Deidara had a confused look on his face. He was About to say something about being proper in front of the coach but Sasuke put his hand up. Deidara closed his mouth and went to join the rest of the team on the ice.

"Yeah, well. These guys said I should join so I thought 'Why not?'"

"Alright. Get suited up. There are extra pads and such in that bag over there. Sasuke go help him." Sasuke nodded picked up the bag and handed it to Naruto. They headed towards the change rooms.

"So ah, does he always accept strays into the team?"

"Naw but he knows you so I guess that's why." Naruto nodded and started to undress. Pad after pads later, Naruto looked at himself in the mirror.

"Whoa! I look hot!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Suuure you do."

"You wanna go biatch?" Naruto chuckled. "'cause we can go do this in one of the many grimy alleys in Chinatown."

"Why Chinatown?"

"Well, my uncle co-owns a ramen shop there and after we have a go, we could stop by for some ramen. Ya know?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes yet again. "Okay then..." He picked up his hockey stick and made way for the door. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sooo? Is it okay? I know what you all are thinking, "Where da loooooving at?" Well, my answer to that is: Not yet! I want to like... 'build' up their relationship so I can crush it! Haha jkjk... :) Oh and i have a relative (My dad's aunt... i dunno what thats called) who owns a viet/cambodian restaurant in Chinatown here in Vancouver so yeah INSPIRATION!

Review! Onegai shimasu!


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Drop the Soap

Hey guys! sorry for not updating sooner. I had a lot going on this weekend. So to make up for my absence, I give you a longer chapter! (well, longer than usual ;P). This coming week is gonna be hectic with provincials and everything so expect a few days of nothingness in between updates. Oh and follow me on tumblr! Link is on my profile! But to make it 'easier' just type " .com and then FOLLOW!

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the rink after changing into their gear.

"Where do I get a stick?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Kakashi should have spares. It's hockey after all; sticks are always breaking."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well duh I know that. By the way, did you watch the final? The Kings obliterated the Devils! I was hoping New Jersey could push on to game seven. Tch." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms which were kind of awkward due to all the pads.

"Yeah. Such a shame." Sasuke smiled to himself. He was glad that he had Naruto to himself. When he agreed to join the team, Sasuke was secretly excited.

"Boys," Kakashi called out. "Go skate ten laps around and then join in with rest of the guys. Here Naruto," He handed him a nice, slick hockey stick. It was a white with yellow and black designs.

"Sweet! It looks just like the one my old man has!" Naruto inspected his stick with great interest, eyes shimmering.

"Thanks Kakashi!" He said as he followed Sasuke onto the ice.

After the laps, Naruto and Sasuke joined the rest of the team who were leisurely idle in middle of the rink.

"Hey blondie!" Suigetsu called out.

"Hi Suigetsu-senpai."

"No need for the senpai part. Suigetsu is fine. Besides, I'm not _that _much older than you." He smirked. Naruto smiled.

"Alright boys. Since we have a new student joining the team, I'd like for all of you to introduce yourselves and make him feel at home. Go." Kakashi said as he pulled out a little book from his pocket.

"So you know _us _already. We all met at lunch right? Right. This here is Juugo," Suigetsu points to a large guy with bright orange hair. "He's a defenseman. This is Haku," Naruto would've thought this guy was a girl if he wasn't told otherwise. Haku had long, black tied back hair with a very pale complexion. "He may not look like it but he's one of our top forwards." Haku smiled at Naruto which, in turn, made him blush. _He's so pretty. If he was a girl, any guy would go for her. Not I of course heheh. _

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Alright boys! Let's begin." Naruto turned back to see a new face standing next to Kakashi. Kakashi snapped his book closed and stood up straight. "Naruto this is Zabuza-sensei. He's the assistant coach. Zabuza, this is Naruto." Naruto looked at the man. He had a very scary aura surrounding him.

"Nice to meet you Zabuza-sensei." Naruto was afraid that this man was going to strike at him at any moment, only to be greeted by a slight smile.

"You too kid." Zabuza said as he ruffled his blonde hair. "Heh. As I thought. Soft." Naruto froze at the unexpected contact but remained calm because he wasn't in any danger. When Zabuza skated off, Sasuke rejoined him at his side. "Don't worry about Zabuza. He has a strange hair fetish; he did that to all of us, especially Haku, but he's a great coach, pretty chill too." He smirked. Naruto felt a slight blush forming. No one has ever made him blush by just smiling, he was kinda amazed at the effect the raven had on him.

* * *

When practice was over, masses of sweaty bodies made their way to the locker room.

"That practice was gruesome!" Naruto whined. He was greeted by looks of amazement.

"That practice wasn't _nearly _as rough as usual. It's because you're a newbie." Hidan informed. Naruto blinked.

"Oh. My bad." He innocently smiled. "So pure and innocent," Suigetsu started. "I'd hate to see what would come of you _after _you leave the shower…" he trailed off with a smirk. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Oh ignore him Naruto," Sasuke budded in. "He's just messing with you." Naruto smiled and grabbed his towel. "Well, let's go then."

* * *

The shower was a large area spacious enough to fit the entire hockey team. "Don't drop the soap!" Naruto heard someone yell. _…okay then I won't drop the… soap… fuck. _Naruto stared at his bottle of soap lying on the shower floor; mocking him. He heard a chuckle from behind him. "Looks like you went and dropped the soap." Sasuke teased.

Naruto blushed furiously. "Uh... yeah..." _Well this is_ embarrassing. Naruto stared at the pale body that stood in front of him. Suddenly his eyes started to move lower. He blushed even more. _Shit! Don't you dare look there Uzumaki! I swear to god! Fuck! _Naruto. of course, ended up catching a glance at Sasuke's lower area and gulped. _Aww shit its bigger than I thought. Wait! Not that I think about his dick 'cause thats weird... _Naruto heard Sasuke clear his throat.

_"_Don't believe the crap that comes out of their mouths. That stuff only happens on TV... and prison, I guess." He smirked.

Naruto blushed again which would seem humanly _impossible _since he was _already _red as a tomato. "Heheh, yeah." he said before he bent down to pick up his soap. When bent down, Sasuke couldn't help but sneak a peek at the blonde's ass. _Hmm... formidable, I guess. _He returned his gaze to Naruto's face when he picked up his soap.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Gotta shampoo." Sasuke nodded and took the shower next to Naruto's. The raven turned on the water and waited for it to turn warm before standing underneath. Naruto watched from the side of his eyes as the water ran down Sasuke's lean, but defined, body. The water passed by every crevice on the ravens body giving Naruto shivers. _Okay, I'll admit it. Sasuke is fucking hot as hell. _Naruto exhaled and shampooed his hair. Sasuke glanced from the sides of his eyes and smirked.

* * *

Shower _finally _over with, Naruto packed up his stuff and sighed. "Why so glum, chum?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What? Too unoriginal?" Sasuke grinned.

_Swear to god if this guy keeps grinning and smirking and... generally everything that involves his lips, I'm gonna die from cardiac arrest. _"Eh, just never thought you'd say something like that. I need to buy my own gear and skates. I just don't know where to get the good stuff, ya know?"

"I can take you if you want. Help you find stuff."

"Really? You'd do that?" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Sure. It'd be fun. We could hangout afterwards." he said lethargically.

"Okay! how about this weekend? Saturday?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up."

"You can drive? You have a car?" Naruto was slowly being captivated by the raven.

"I finally get my car on Friday so yeah."

"Cool! Hey so which direction do you live?" The blonde asked as they neared the intersection.

"Over there," he pointed. "Vivian street."

"Really! Me too! We can walk together!" Naruto flashed a big smile.

_Cute. _Sasuke thought.

* * *

"Why is it that I've never seen you walk to school?" Naruto asked the raven walking next to him.

"I get a ride from Itachi."

"How about after school? Do you always walk?"

"Nope. Itachi."

"Oh... Wait so, you could've gotten a ride with Itachi? Sorry I dragged you to walk with me without really asking you." Naruto felt really embarrassed.

"No, it's alright. If I was gonna get a ride with Itachi, I wouldn't be here and I am so you don't have to worry." Sasuke smiled.

_He'd walk with me even though he could've gotten a ride! _Naruto felt really special to know that.

"Oh. Yeah I guess you're right." Naruto smiled.

* * *

When Naruto got home he went straight to his room and flopped down onto his bed. Turns out that Sasuke literally lived one street away from him.

"Naruto?" his dad walked in haphazardly, talking in the goofy smile that way plastered on his son's face. "You're not going crazy are you?"

Naruto raised his head. "Oh hey dad." he said before plopping his head back. Minato sat on his son's bed and examined his face.

"Someone's in love." The blonde smirked and poked Naruto's sides. Naruto erupted in laughs and sat up.

"What's going on here?" a red haired beauty stood against the door frame.

"Can you believe it Kushina? Our boy here is in _love_"

Kushina's eyes lit up in an instant. "Really? Who's the lucky girl?" Naruto tensed up. "Boy." Naruto said quietly but not quiet enough because both parents heard it clearly. "... So who's the lucky boy?" Kushina asked once again. Naruto looked up at his parents' smiling faces.

"You mean you guys aren't disappointed or anything?"

"Why would we be? Gender does not matter." Naruto felt like crying. Not sad tears of course.

"I love you guys."

_"_We know." Minato said before rubbing his son's back.

"Soooo? Who is this boy?" Naruto blushed. He's never talked about this kind of stuff with his parents before.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Minato and Kushina exchanged looks.

"No way! Uchiha's son? Now would you look at that!" Minato said before ruffling Naruto's hair.

"You know his dad?"

"Do I know him! His father is the head chief of the Vancouver Police." Minato smiled.

"I want to meet Sasuke Naruto. You should bring him over for dinner soon."

Naruto groaned. "We aren't even _dating_! Hell, I don't even know if he _likes_ me!"

"Still honey, you _can_ invite him over to dinner." Kushina urged.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. He's coming to pick me up on Saturday anyways. You ask him then." He rubbed his neck.

"Wait what? Why's he picking you up? You guys going somewhere?" Kushina asked.

"Oh, yeah, I joined the hockey team and he's gonna help me find equipment and stuff."

"You joined the hockey team? Since when?" Minato asked curiously.

"Since today. Just finished practice."

"Hmm I see. But you know son, it hurts me to know that my only son would rather go shopping with his boyfriend than his old man." Minato feigned hurt.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You know I would've asked you to come if I didn't have anyone to go with."

Minato 'sniffed' "You mean it?"

"Dad!" Naruto called out. "Okay! Okay!" Minato raised his hands in defense.

"Alright you two, dinner's almost ready so go clean up. Minato, the soup."

"Oh! My soup!" He sprung up and dashed out the door. Naruto chuckled. "I hope this boy will make you very happy, Naruto. You deserve someone special." Kushina smiled. Naruto loved the little exchanges he and his mother make. They're usually very sentimental and deep. "Thanks mom. Love ya." Naruto smiled. Kushina returned the smile and closed the door.

* * *

Sasuke was very excited for their 'date' on Saturday. It was a time for him to _really_ dig deep into the relationship he has with the blonde. Everything had to go well. He wanted to know if Naruto felt the same way as he did. Sasuke smiled to himself as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"Someone's in a good mood. Have a nice walk with your boyfriend?" Itachi appeared from his room.

"He's not my boyfriend." Sasuke said though clenched teeth.

"Hmm? You sure? I saw how you guys looked at each other in the shower." Itachi wiggled his eyebrows.

Sasuke felt the colour drain from his face and was replaced with tomato red instead.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He sent Itachi a glare.

Itachi chuckled. "Deny all you like little brother but we both know you have the hots for the little blondie."

Before Sasuke could punch his brother in the face, Itachi was already, slowly, closing his door.

"Don't forget to use protection." He said finally before closing the door fully. Sasuke sent barrages of glares to the closed door, hoping it would fly off its hinges and slam right into Itachi's face. _Maybe the impact can help cure those ridiculous eye bags of his. Lousy bastard. S_asuke turned around, entered his room, and slammed his door shut.

* * *

A/N: Hello guys! Another chapter done, more to go! I hope this made up for the delay :P


	4. Chapter 4: Always Use Protection

Hello! Chapter 4 is done! So this chapter is just somthing I _hope_ you'd find joy in reading :P

**Disclaimer: **I realized I never had one of these. I don't own Naruto, stuff like that. This'll apply to all the chapter in this story. && All of Ed Sheeran's music belongs to him so, yeah.

Listen to the Sheeran, worship the Sheeran, keep him to yourself (;

* * *

After dinner, Naruto laid on his bed and turned his laptop on. He immediately opened his iTunes and put his playlist on shuffle. _**Settle down with me, Cover me up, Cuddle me in, Lie down with me, and hold me in your arms**__. _Naruto closed his eyes and took in the beautiful lyrics of his favourite artist. _Is it too creepy to be thinking of Sasuke while listening to this? Eh, I think not. _Suddenly, he heard his phone vibrate and went on a rampage to find it in the mountainous terrain that is his blanket. Phone finally in hand, he looked at the text he just received:

**Sasuke Uchiha 604-xxx-xxxx**

_Hey, I still need to give you the hockey schedule. Do you want me to give it to you on Saturday or would you like it sooner?_

Naruto smiled when he saw Sasuke's name. _Hmm… I think sooner. That way, I get to see AND talk to him. _

**Naruto Uzumaki778-xxx-xxxx**

_Hey! Um soon, thanks. So what's up?_

Sasuke smiled at the fact that Naruto wanted to keep the conversation going—something he hoped the blonde would do.

**Sasuke Uchiha604-xxx-xxxx**

_Alright, I'll give it to you in foods. Nothing much, just listening to some music. You?_

Naruto decided to take this chance and get to know the raven better and what better way than to talk about music? He was going to convert Sasuke into an Ed Sheeran-er. _I should do this to EVERYONE I know. _He thought.

**Naruto Uzumaki778-xxx-xxxx**

_Really? Me too! What are you listening to? If you say Nicki Minaj, Flo Rida, or Pitbull, I will strangle you._

Sasuke smirked. He wouldn't be caught dead listening to t_hat. _It wasn't his thing.

**Sasuke Uchiha604-xxx-xxxx**

_Haha, no that's too mainstream for me. I prefer indie & alternative. I'm listening to The Drums. What kinds of music do listen to? One Direction and Justin Bieber? _

Naruto wanted to punch Sasuke but then revoked that thought when he decided he rather liked the raven's face.

**Naruto Uzumaki778-xxx-xxxx**

_Fuck no! Never! Fyi, I listen to the godly, Ed Sheeran. You MUST listen to him. He's a genius. _

Sasuke grinned and mentally applauded the blonde for surprising him by his taste in music.

**Sasuke Uchiha604-xxx-xxxx**

_I'm falling for your eyes, But they don't know me yet, And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now. _

Naruto's eyebrows shot sky high and he typed in lightning speed manner.

**Naruto Uzumaki778-xxx-xxxx**

_Holy fuck! Adjglaskldfjklajf! You listen to him too? Jsklfjakfk. I love you._

Sasuke smiled. He picked those lyrics for a reason, of course. The raven could completely relate to those beautiful lyrics. He hoped Naruto could somehow decipher the hidden meaning that was embedded in that simple text. Then again, the blonde was dense when it came to this kind of stuff. Sasuke shook his head.

**Sasuke Uchiha604-xxx-xxxx**

_Haha, love you too man. Hey, I gotta go, see you tmr k? Don't forget to check out the drums_

Naruto smiled and texted him farewell. The blonde chucked his phone onto the bed and hugged his pillow. He stayed like that for two minutes before opening up YouTube.

* * *

Sasuke was really excited to get to first block because that's when he has foods with Naruto. He stormed into the classroom with so much swag, he almost knocked over the girl who was just getting up from her seat. The blonde was busying himself by trying to tie his apron.

"Need some help?" Sasuke offered teasingly.

Naruto blushed and furrowed his brows. "No! I can do it myself!" The blonde turned around, which made the raven confused because he basically offered him to tie his apron for him. Sasuke put his bag down and took the orange ties of the ridiculously orange apron. Naruto sighed and crossed his arm. As Sasuke tied the blonde's apron, Naruto couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Here's the schedule." Handing Naruto the piece of paper. "Thanks."

"Alright class! Take your seats!" Kurenai-sensei said, clipboard against her hip.

"As you all _should _know, you're making takoyaki. Wash up and get started." Sasuke cringed at Choji's bout of joy at the next table over.

"Alright guys! Let's make us some kick ass takoyaki! Ours is gonna be the best!" Naruto exclaimed and started to deal with the octopus. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went up to the blonde. Kiba eyed them suspiciously but kept his distance. He looked over at Shikamaru who, in turn, was also examining him. Kiba heard a very quiet 'troublesome' and the spiky brunette turned away and leaned idly against the counter.

* * *

Takoyaki made and eaten, Naruto began to clean the dishes. He grabbed the knife and carefully cleaned it. "Hey, let me clean that." Sasuke said and grabbed the knife. Naruto didn't let go of the knife, instead, he tightened his grip on it.

"No, I can do it myself!" Naruto felt looked down upon and frowned. Sasuke noticed the blonde's countenance and softened his grip.

"It's okay, Naruto," Naruto tensed at the way Sasuke said his name; it was soft and monotone. "I can take care of this. You go help Kiba and Gaara clean the counters. You _did _make that big mess after all." Naruto blushed and let go of the knife. He turned to look at the counter—octopus pieces, seasoning, and mountains of paper towels decorated not only one, but two counters.

"Heheh… yeah you're right." Naruto forced a smile on his face before heading off the grab a cloth, blush returning to his features.

* * *

A change of scenery had taken place during lunch. Ever since Naruto joined the hockey team, he and his friends all migrated to the cafe and hung out with the hockey team.

"I like this guy!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he had his arm around Choji's shoulders. "He's a pretty cool dude!" Naruto smiled at the sight of _all _his friends hanging out together. Especially Shikamaru, it took a hell of long time to convince him to come down to the cafe. In the end, things seemed to go well, even for the lazy bastard—he became good acquaintances with the high and mighty Itachi Uchiha.

"Hey Naruto, we were gonna go to the mall on Saturday to scope out some chicks. You down?" Kiba asked.

"Uh no I can't, I have plans already." Kiba raised his brow and smirked. "Doing _what_?" he asked.

Naruto quickly glance over to Sasuke who looked indifferent to the conversation.

"Gear shopping with Sasuke." _Why the hell am I so nervous? It's just two friends going out to buy hockey equipment. It's not like we're dating or anything. _Naruto thought.

"OooooOooh! A date with Uchiha?" Kiba cooed. Naruto looked over again to be greeted by a slightly blushing raven.

"Yes, it's _definitely _a date, Kiba." Sasuke said sarcastically. Kiba chuckled and dropped the subject. When the bell rang, everyone got up and made their way to their lockers. Kiba and Shikamaru got up last and made their way to their lockers together.

"Something's _definitely _going on between those two." Kiba said

"Most likely," Shikamaru replied. "But it's too troublesome to put the pieces together so I much rather not to get involved." Kiba crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"Guess you're right. When the time comes, it'll unfold right before us."

"That was such a lame thing to say—unfold…" Shikamaru smirked and received a punch in the arm.

"Shut up!" Kiba exclaimed and tried to hide an oncoming blush. Shikamaru smirked again and turned his attention back to the path before him.

* * *

It was finally Saturday and Naruto was a nervous wreck. Not being able to come up with an outfit, the blonde sat at the edge of his bed and stared into his closet.

"Fuck!" he yelled before flopping back onto his bed. There was a knock on his door before Minato entered, a look of concern on his face.

"Uh, Naruto? You alright?" Minato made his way to the bed and sat down next to his son.

Naruto mumbled. "Son, I think it's time we had _the talk,_" Before Naruto could interject, Minato put his hand up and silenced the blonde. "Just listen." He said. Naruto sighed and did as told—there was no point in wasting his energy any further. _Gosh I sound like Shikamaru. _

"I know how you feel son, I do. You really like the guy but you're afraid you might screw up. Hell, when I went on my first date with your mother, I was a nervous wreck as well," he chuckled before continuing on. "I screwed up big time, let me tell you. Your mother rejected me, hard, after that date." He paused and smiled. "But I never gave up. I did everything I could to prove to her that I'm worth it. Your mother, she's a tough cookie. Even though all the guys in the grade thought lowly of your mother, she held her ground and kept her head up high. I really admired that part of her. _But _of course, she had to be cold to the _only _guy who liked her,"

"Hey!" Kushina barged into the room, eyebrow scrunched up. "For your information, there _were _other guys who were interested in me." She said before crossing her arms and leaving. Minato sighed. "Looks like I'm washing the dishes tonight." He scratched his neck. "Back on topic, what I'm trying to say is, if you really like this boy, do everything you can to keep him," Minato paused for what may have been about thirty second before exhaling. "And uh… make sure to use condoms."

"DAD!" Naruto interrupted.

"I don't know how two guys do it but still, use protection." He continued, seemingly unfazed by his sons outburst.

"DAD! WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto was fuming. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

"What? I was just educating you." Minato had a very stupefied look on his face. Naruto inhaled and exhaled before opening his mouth to speak. "Dad, I appreciate the talk and it's nice how you won mom over but, I wasn't thinking about _that_ stuff—I just can't figure out what to wear." Minato blushed like a school girl and babbled like an idiot before calming down.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" he said in exasperation.

"I _was_ but you didn't let me!" Minato winced before admitting defeat. He sighed.

"If that's all, then I'll ask your mother to help you with that." Minato got up and headed to the door.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" Minato turned slightly.

"Thanks." The blonde smiled.

"No problem kiddo. Just trying to help."

"Oh and no need to get mom. I think I know what I'm gonna wear." Minato nodded before flashing a smile and closing the door. _My little fox is growing up._

* * *

Sasuke had just pulled over at the front of the Uzumaki-Namikaze resident. He checked himself in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his dark locks. Smoothed out his back jeans and checked the buttons on his gray cardigan. _Looks good. _He thought before getting out of the black SUV. When the raven reached the front door, he noticed a small wasps nest hanging from the corner of the stain glassed window. He kept that in mind and rang the doorbell. In about five seconds, the door was thrown open and standing before him was a blonde man who ridiculously resembled Naruto.

"You must be Sasuke! Nice to meet you! Come in!" the blonde moved aside and ushered the raven inside.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Namikaze. Also, I have discovered a tiny wasp's nest at the corner, right there." He pointed towards the buzzing ball. Minato's eyebrows rose and he peeked his head out.

"Oh my, I should take care of that. That aside, come in! Naruto will be right out." Sasuke nodded and followed Minato into the living room which was decorated with family portraits and childish artwork. _I feel like I'm the boyfriend meeting the parents_. Sasuke thought as he sat down on the peach-coloured leather loveseat.

"Oh! Well what a handsome young man!" A red haired woman came strolling into the room. Sasuke guessed she was Naruto's mother.

"Thank you ma'am. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, are you Naruto's sister?" Kushina blushed before smiling brightly.

"No, this beauty here is my mom." Naruto came from behind Kushina and put and arm around her.

Sasuke smiled and nodded, taking in the sight of the blonde. _Damn, he looks good._ Sasuke started from Naruto's khaki coloured jeans and then to his white tee and an orange plaid button up. Naruto felt Sasuke's gaze and blushed. "So… shall we go?" the blonde asked as he slipped his hands in his pockets. Sasuke nodded and got up from his seat.

"It was really nice to meet you." The raven said before bowing slightly. Kushina still had a blush on her face resulting in Minato to roll her eyes.

"It was nice to meet you too Sasuke. Say hello to your father for me." Sasuke nodded and smiled slightly before following Naruto out the door.

"What a nice young man." Kushina gushed.

"Of _course_ you think that. This Uchiha seems very different from his older brother. More reserved." Minato scratched his chin. "Who cares! Naru better marry him or I'll never forgive him." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Minato rolled his eyes again before picking up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Kushina asked. "Kakashi. Need him to help get rid of the wasp nest." Minato dialed the number and sat down on the couch. _Plus, I should ask Kakashi to keep an eye on those two. Make sure they wouldn't have the need to actually use condoms… ugh._

* * *

A/N: That last thought Minato had, if it sounded like he didn't approve of the relationship then that's not it. I just worded it wrong.

I have nothing against Nicki Minaj, Pitbull or Flo Rida, I just don't like their music :O and 1D and JB as well. Not a big fan of them but I don't dislike as mush as previously stated artist. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this.

Now, excuse me as I sulk at the fact that i bombed the written section of my english provincial ),: You'd think that since I _love_ writing and all that jazz that the written part would be a breeze? Well no. Why? I'm fucking lazy as shit and didn't feel the need to... put _that_ much effort in it heheh.. oh and guys, I'm such a hypocrite. Guess what I wrote in my essay? "being honest would lead to new opportunities to unfold before you."... HAHA can't be helped, we're all hypocrites in our own way :P Have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5: Shirts VS Skins

Hey guys! sorry it took me so long. Writers block (: Here's chapter 5! YAY SPAIN FOR WINNING UEFA EURO 2012! Good job Italy for playing hard as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke had decided to go to the SportChek at downtown. Naruto had asked why not the one at the mall since it was closer. Sasuke simply made his point that the one downtown had better and more equipment to choose from. Boy was Sasuke right, Naruto had never seen so many different types of gloves in his life and not only that but there were enough hockey sticks for each day of the rest of his life, and that was a lot since Naruto was convinced that he'd live to be the oldest man ever.

"This is crazy!" Naruto exclaimed as he plunged his hands into the bin filled to the brim with gloves. Sasuke smirked.

"Pick your pick." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto picked up a pair of black Bauer gloves with orange trimming. "These are _awesome_!" Naruto brought the gloves to his chest and hugged them. Sasuke raised a brow. "Leave it to you to be able to find _those_ gloves. I've never seen gloves that look_ like_ that in my whole life." He said in a disgusted tone.

Naruto frowned. "Well I'm just cool like that." He said as he put the gloves in the basket. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed the blonde to the hockey stick section. Naruto examined the sticks before turning to Sasuke. "_Well_, Kakashi already gave me a really cool stick so I don't need to get one." Sasuke nodded once with a look on his face that screamed: 'And you're telling me this _why_?'

"Oh! I need tape!" Naruto yelled. The blonde looked around to see if there was any hockey tape nearby and surely there was right next to the stick rack. Naruto knelt down and looked through the different colours. Naruto gasped when his eyes landed on a roll of orange tape.

"This is perfect! It totally goes with the gloves _and_ my stick!" Naruto shoved the roll into Sasuke's face in victory. Sasuke batted his hand away and eyed the tape.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have got the _worst_ taste in colour, _ever_." Naruto chucked the tape into the basket before crossing his arms and pouting. "Humph. _Me_? Worst taste? Excuse _me_ Mr. I-think-black-is-the-best-colour-ever-and-if-you-disagree-you-are-not-worthy, but_ I_ don't have bad taste in anything." Naruto picked up the basket and walked off to look for more gear.

After much arguing and bickering about who has better tastes, Naruto had finally bought all the gear he needed.

"Well that's another two-hundred I'll never get back." Naruto said as he plopped his bags into the trunk of Sasuke's car. The blonde could feel his wallet aching with hunger. He sighed and closed the trunk door.

"Wanna get something to eat? There's a really nice café a few blocks from here." Sasuke suggested. Naruto smiled. "Only if you're paying." Sasuke frowned slightly before smiling as well. "Fair enough." He agreed. Sasuke put another dollar in the parking meter before heading off with the blonde.

* * *

The café was a small one—at the end of the block. It had a very vintage feel to it, Naruto thought. They were seated at a small booth at the back with a view out the window.

"How did you find this place? It's nice." Naruto said as he examined the layout.

"I just came across it when I was hungry one time." Sasuke said like it was no big deal. After the waitress took their orders, Naruto decided to use this chance to find out more about the raven and not just about music this time.

"I have an essay due on Monday." Naruto said with a sigh. Sasuke quirked the side of his mouth into a grin. "Oh? On what?" Sasuke asked hands together under his chin. Naruto laid back on the seat. "I have to watch a movie of my choice and write about it but I have no idea what movie I should watch. It can't be inappropriate either which _I_ think is stupid considering all the movies nowadays mainly have sex and violence in them." The blonde stated as he crossed his arms. Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "Then pick a movie that's _not_ so recent." Naruto leaned forward at Sasuke's advice. "That's a brilliant idea! But I still don't know what movie to watch." The waitress had emerged from the back with our orders. As she placed our food down, she glanced at Sasuke and blushed. "Thank you." Naruto had said and she looked over only to blush again. "Enjoy." She said quietly and retreated. "You don't know any good movies?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"N-no… not really." Naruto didn't want Sasuke to find out that the only movie he found to be one of the best he's ever watched was the recently adapted _Jane Eyre. _The entire storyline of that movie was brilliant Naruto thought. How Jane was such an independent young girl. Naruto almost cried at the end when she reunited with her love—although he did find it disturbing that her lover was like her uncle or something like that.

"You should try watching _Pride and Prejudice_," Sasuke advised. "It's very good. In my opinion." Naruto blinked. "Y-you like _Jane Austin_?" he asked dumbfounded. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Something wrong with that?" Naruto held out his hands in defence and said, "No! No! I think that's great! I really enjoyed reading _Sense and Sensibility_." Sasuke's eyes widened. Never in his entire _life_ would Sasuke think _Naruto Uzumaki_ would fancy a reading from _Jane Austin_. _Jane Austin_ of all people! That just didn't make any sense. However, Sasuke thought, It was nice to know the dumb blonde wasn't as tasteless and dumb as he had thought. He was rather impressed at the fact that Naruto liked her books as much as he did.

"Well then I suppose you've already watched Pride and Prejudice then?" Sasuke said as he took a sip of his tea.

Naruto shook his head—blonde locks fluttering over his forehead. "Nope. Never watched it. Nor have I read it. Ever since last year, I never had the time to read books." Sasuke nodded his head slowly in understanding. He was still in shock over the blonde's newfound interests. The raven now saw the blonde in a new light.

"Then I'll lend it to you." Sasuke insisted and took a bite out of his sandwich. Naruto eyed the sandwich in disgust. "Thanks." He said and dug into his steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup.

* * *

_I'm standing on his porch. _Naruto thought. The Uchiha resident was enormous. Naruto had thought. The house—mansion—was dark in colour and was protected by sleek, black wrought iron gates. The lawn was decorated with a decent sized fountain—an angel with outstretched, hawk-like wings stood in the middle of it, a steady stream of water trickling down from the eyes. Naruto thought it seemed kind of depressing. Overall, the Uchiha mansion had a very gothic look to it. When Sasuke unlocked the door, he ushered the blonde in.

"I'll go get you the DVD. Sit down." The raven pointed into the living room. Naruto was amazed. Despite its gloomy appearance on the outside, the inside was beautiful. The walls were crimson with gold crown moldings. A gold chandelier hung in the middle of the room. The open concept was also a surprise for the blonde. _It looks like a ballroom_ Naruto thought. He imagined this is what a ballroom looked like in one of those Disney movies. It certainly looked nothing like the ballrooms in the movies he's watched—one large area for dancing with separate rooms for socializing, for eating, and for, believe it or not, _changing_. Naruto sat down on a sofa that seemed to separate the living area from the dining area. The sofa was also crimson in colour and velvet—soft to the touch. "Enjoying yourself?" Naruto turned around at the familiar voice. Itachi stood leaning against the dining table behind him.

"Oh, hello Itachi-senpai." Was what the blonde thought of to say. Itachi smirked and moved to sit across from Naruto. "Just Itachi is fine," Naruto felt embarrassed. This was the second time a senpai told him _not_ to address him with the suffix. "_Might as well not call any of them senpai if this is the outcome_." The blonde muttered to himself.

"Ah, little brother, you have returned. What important business forced you to leave your handsome date alone?" Itachi asked with a tone that spoke 'I'm just teasing you but I'm serious'. Naruto thought it was kind of creepy. Itachi grinned at the younger raven. _Correction_, Naruto thought. It was scary. Sasuke blushed slightly and furrowed his eyebrows. "Here Naruto," Sasuke held out the DVD for him. Naruto took it. "Thank you." Naruto was fighting desperately to hide the blush that was forming from Itachi's earlier remark. He got up from his seat and bowed slightly—to no one In particular. "Thanks," he said again and made his way to the door. "I had fun. See you on Monday." And he was out the door before Sasuke could ask him if he wanted a ride. Sasuke slowly turned to his brother and glared at him. "I will kill you." Sasuke spat out through clenched teeth.

"No you will not. Wouldn't want to arrest you myself now would you?" a tall man who bared resemblance to both ravens strode into the room, accompanied by a woman who had a smile on her face, informed.

"Father, mother." Sasuke regarded. "Was that the boy you had a _date_ with?" his father asked, a dash of humor present. "Fugaku, stop teasing the boy." His mother defended. "Sasuke dear, why didn't you invite your friend to stay for dinner?" she frowned.

"Oh Mikoto, it's not like the boy's going to be our future son." Sasuke nearly fainted at that remark. His father had always been cruel but this was _too_ cruel.

Sasuke Sighed. "Father, not cool. Mother, he was chased off by the weasel over there." He said as he threw himself into the sofa that was recently vacated by Naruto.

"Itachi! Is this true?" Mikoto asked in an annoyed tone.

"I did no such thing. I was simply asking _Sasuke_ a question." Itachi smirked and laid back on the sofa, arms behind his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He muttered and got up.

"Any who, Itachi, quit being so sinister and Sasuke, quit being so moody." Fugaku finalized. Sasuke twitched at the word "moody" and muttered as he made his way to his room.

* * *

The following day, Naruto had made plans to hang out with Kiba and the rest of the gang. Naruto had just arrived at Kiba's house—a decent sized, blue panelled house with a large lawn for the dog, Akamaru.

"Hey! Naruto! Everyone's here 'cept Sakura and Ino." The brunette informed. _Then that's not technically everyone_. Naruto smiled and nodded and took off his shoes.

"Sup guys." He greeted as he entered Kiba's room. Naruto blinked at the sight before him. Shikamaru was lying on Kiba's bed, seemingly asleep—typical, and Choji had bags after bags of chips spread out before him—also typical. Kiba's room wasn't the _biggest_ room out there so it was very cramped. There were clothes everywhere and Akamaru, being a _very_ big dog, took up a lot of space as well. Kiba sat down in his chair and Naruto sat down next to Choji on the floor.

"So blondie, how was your date with Uchiha?" Kiba asked. Naruto twitched at the question while Choji was unfazed and Shikamaru opened an eye, seemingly interested in the answer Naruto would give.

"It wasn't a date; we were just buying hockey equipment." Naruto said, arms crossed over his chest. Kiba shook his head in disappointment. Naruto was about to open his mouth and verbally abuse the brunette when he was interrupted by a barrage of knocks on the door. "Tch. Girls, why can't they ring the bell like normal people?" he asked rhetorically and got up to open the door. Moments later, Kiba returned with two very cheery girls at his heels.

"Hello." Sakura said as she took a seat in what was once Kiba's chair. Kiba glared at her and took a seat on the edge of his bed, pushing Shikamaru over. Ino took a seat next to Sakura on the floor.

"So what are we talking about?" Ino asked. Kiba smirked. "_We_ were just talking about Naruto's date with _Sasuke_." The two girls squealed which made Naruto shut his eyes in annoyance.

"It. Was. Not. A. Date." He emphasized. Naruto frowned and took one of Choji's chips. Choji had no problem with it as long as it was not the last one.

"_Okay_ then. But seriously Naruto, you like the guy, don't you?" Kiba said, finally putting it out there. Naruto tensed and he felt a slight blush creeping up.

"AHA! You do!" Sakura yelled out. "Naruto, there's nothing to be ashamed of. It's cute how you have a crush on Sasuke," Sakura smiled. Choji put a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder. "And it's not like we'd tell anyone. We're your friends." Naruto looked at every one of his friends and almost burst out in tears, but of course, he could not do that—it'd ruin his manhood.

"Thanks guys."

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell us when you fuck." Shikamaru said teasingly. Kiba punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his abused arm and sighed. "Troublesome."

* * *

Sasuke was having one of those days where whatever he did, it became boring after a matter of minutes. He decided to join Itachi and a few guys from the hockey team in his room.

"Yo, Sasuke." Deidara greeted. The raven waved a short wave and sat down on the edge of Itachi's bed.

"Hey little Uchiha, Itachi told us you have a thing for blondie. 's that true?" Suigetsu grinned. Sasuke kept his composure—seemingly unfazed by Suigetsu's question. The raven shrugged and sighed.

"Nothing big really. I'm not even sure he likes me." It pained Sasuke to have said that. He didn't feel like addressing the blonde's unknown feelings. He just wanted to forget about Naruto and have some fun with the guys.

"Ah, unrequited love. The worst kind of torcher." Sasori stated. Deidara snorted and rolled his eyes. "What was that? What are you some kind of philosopher?"

Sasori furrowed his brows in annoyance. "Someone like you would not understand."

Deidara blew out a ragged breath and got up. "Yeah well maybe I don't." he said through clenched teeth. The aggravated blonde opened the door and left muttering "_And maybe I do understand_" at the door. The remaining four boys looked at each other in confusion before Sasori broke the silence.

"What a drama queen." He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. _Unrequited love eh?_ Sasori sighed and threw his head back. _Who does he think he is? He knows nothing of how that feels…_

* * *

On Monday, everything was the same as usual: boring class, a fifteen minute break that seemed like five, and Naruto's favourite class of the day—P.E. Today, Kakashi-sensei (who is also the P.E. sensei) decided that a nice game of soccer would be appropriate after Spain destroyed Italy in the Euro cup finals.

"I'm splitting you guys into two teams." Kakashi informed not much enthusiasm present.

"Can it be shirts versus skins? The school P.E. jerseys stink." Choji asked.

"Fine." Kakashi couldn't say no to Choji's request because he knew the real reason he didn't want to wear the jerseys was because they wouldn't fit him. After Kakashi sorted out the teams, he left the rest up to his students. Naruto, being on the skins team, took off his shirt and sighed in relief. The slight breeze felt good against his body. He looked over to see who his team members were: Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Choji and some other unimportant members. Choji was making a fuss over at the net; apparently he thinks that it's okay for him to wear a shirt since he wasn't going to be running around anyhow. Naruto smiled at Choji's look of victory and joined his team.

"The girls better be drooling for this sexy hunk of meat." Kiba stated as he smoothed his hands over his abs. Naruto burst out in laughter, while Sasuke had a look of amusement on his face. Shikamaru just snorted and muttered his catchphrase. Kiba looked over at Shikamaru and, unintentionally, examined his body—pale and slightly toned. Kiba quickly looked away when Shikamaru moved, blush creeping up his neck. Sasuke seemed to notice this but paid no attention to them. He was too busy sneaking glances at a certain blonde.

"Alright, go." Kakashi said as he took out his _Make out Tactics_. The shirts had won the coin toss and are now advancing. Gaara had the ball and he was dribbling his way past defenders like it was what he did for a hobby. Naruto wasted no time and decided to mark the redhead. When Naruto was in front of Gaara, he stuck his foot out to steal the ball away but was unsuccessful when the quiet boy heel passed the ball to a teammate who was coming up behind him. Naruto was taken aback at the move. How did Gaara know his teammate would be there to receive his pass? Naruto shook his head to clear his head and chased after the ball.

When the game was over, Naruto was a panting pile of sweat. He had no idea Gaara was that good. The redhead had scored all four goals for his team while Sasuke and Kiba only managed to score one goal each.

"Holy shit man, how are you so good?" Kiba asked exhaustion clear in his tone. Gaara shrugged, grinned, and made his way towards the showers.

"Okay, rude much?" Kiba said with a girlish tone, one hand out before him as if he was telling someone to stop.

"Gaara has been playing soccer since he was four. His dad was the greatest player in all of Japan." Sasuke informed.

"Was?" Naruto asked in curiosity. Sasuke hesitated. He didn't really have the right to tell them.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered in short. Naruto nodded in understanding—it was not his story to tell.

"Anyway, let's hit the showers. You guys stink." Kiba said before dragging Shikamaru along with him.

"Says the guy who kept tackling everyone—who were sweaty and smelly—on the field!" Naruto yelled out. Kiba responded with his middle finger. Naruto smiled. _Gotta love my friends_. He thought and sighed satisfactorily.

* * *

A/N: ... yeeaaaaah Jane Austin. Pride and Prejudice. Jane Eyre. I'm a boring person :P Something that I forgot to address last chapter: Is there something going on between Kiba and Shikamaru? And is there something going on between Deidara and Sasori? Hmmm...

Once again, sorry I had to make you guys wait. Expect a somewhat long wait again for the next chapter as well, summer school :S hope you liked this chapter! I tried to be very descriptive ever since i noticed how descriptive Cassandra Clare was in Clockwork Prince *cries* I do not ship Jem/Tessa. And omg Jace! Where are yoooouu?

k bye (:


	6. Chapter 6: I Like You

Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 6! In this chapter, things get serious. Sasuke has a secret past and Shikamaru gets bold.

Enjoy!

* * *

"_I love you Naruto. I always will." Sasuke carefully cupped the starry-eyed blonde's cheek as if it were made of tin foil—if he wasn't careful, he would ruin it. He stroked his chin with his thumb. Naruto felt like he was going to lose all of his self-control. Sasuke just said he loved him and that he would always will. Naruto had always fantasized about him and Sasuke in love but he never actually thought it could happen. Ever. He snuggled up to Sasuke's body and soaked in his warmness. He had always fantasized about him and Sasuke hugging, him and Sasuke cuddling him and Sasuke holding hands, and him and Sasuke kissing. Naruto faced Sasuke and leaned in closer. Sasuke did the same. Their lips were mere millimetres from each other. It just took one of them to move and they'd be in a heated lip lock and that person happened to be Naruto. The blonde snaked his hands through the jet black locks—soft and delicate. Sasuke ran his hands up and down the blonde's body, feeling the shivers that ran through Naruto's body from every touch. Sasuke explored the crevices of Naruto's body and rubbed circles on the arch of his back. Naruto arched even more from the touch and held onto the raven even tighter. Sasuke was touching him—in places he'd thought Sasuke would never think twice about. But he was. Naruto was living in sheer bliss right now. Not only is Sasuke, the man of his dreams, kissing him, but the raven had confessed his love for him. Naruto broke the kiss and said breathlessly,_

"_I love you too. So much." _

And with that Naruto woke up and sprung to a sitting position—blanket contorted all around his body. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before looking over at the clock. Four nineteen. He flopped onto his back and ran his hands through his hair. _Heh, if only all that happened in real life and not in a dream_. With that, the blonde closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

* * *

It was seven thirty in the morning and Sasuke was contemplating whether or not he should get up and get ready for school. He decided to stay in bed and snuggled up in his warm blanket. He didn't really need to take half an hour to get ready, he was a guy after all, and he wasn't a girl. Sasuke turned to his right and yawned. He had the best dream ever that night. He dreamt he was looking for Naruto and when he found him, they confessed their love for each other and walked together—hand in hand—through the school like it was second nature to them. Then the odd thing, which usually happens in dreams, happened; everyone started clapping. Sasuke wasn't sure what had happened after that but he smiled anyway. Sasuke rarely dreamt good dreams ever since Karin, his ex-girlfriend, entered and left his life in the tenth grade. Ever since that day, he thought he could never let in another person ever again. He was astonished that Naruto Uzumaki could capture his heart so… effortlessly. Just then, Sasuke remembered something; It was his fault that what happened to Karin happened. Sasuke thought back to last year—which wasn't that long ago it seemed—when he was associated with the Yakuza. Doing terrible things along with them, keeping it a secret from his father, he could never take back the things he did. Even though he had cleaned up his act and quit the Yakuza, he still feels as if the danger that came with it, the feeling of always being on the edge, was still present. Every day, he would live with his guard up; even at school. The only reassuring thing was that his former gang members would help him out should he be in need of assistance. They were on speed dial. Only Itachi knew about his past. Sasuke trusted Itachi with his life. A knock on his door snapped him back into reality.

"Breakfast, little brother." Itachi said through the door. Sasuke got up and started to get ready for school.

After breakfast, Sasuke decided to ride with Itachi. He sat in the passenger seat and stared lifelessly at the passing scenery. Itachi glanced over at his brother frowned.

"Something troubling you?" Sasuke turned to look at his elder brother and turned his attention back to the window.

"Nothing's troubling me."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and sighed. He pulled the car over and looked at Sasuke.

"There is definitely something wrong. What is it? You can tell me."

"We're going to be late." Sasuke avoided eye contact with his brother. He would've caved if he did.

"I don't care. I will not move this car until you tell me what's bothering you." He threatened.

Sasuke sighed and spoke. "I started to think about last year." I Itachi blinked and sighed. "What brought this on? I would've thought you'd completely forgotten about it."

Sasuke shook his head. "No one can forget that," he rubbed his face. "I should stay away from Naruto. To keep him safe."

"Keep him safe? Don't be ridiculous. You're not involved with those guys anymore, there's no reason for you to live like that anymore."

"But I have. I've been living on the edge every day. Even now. I can't help it. it's like second nature." Sasuke rested his head against the window.

"It doesn't matter if I'm not in the gang anymore. Once a gang member, always a gang member in some way."

"That's crazy talk. You're being over dramatic."

"Whatever Itachi! Just drive!" he said exasperatedly. Itachi put the car in drive and silently cursed at his brother.

"What happened to Karin wasn't your fault." Sasuke's eyes widened and then darkened. He decided to ignore his brother's claim. He's been telling him that for over a year and he never considered it, not even once because what happened to Karin was something he would have to carry on his shoulders for the rest of his life.

* * *

Foods class wasn't what Naruto had anticipated at all. Kurenai-sensei was being a bitch more than usual—Naruto guessed it was her time of the month. To add to the already unanticipated class, Sasuke seemed to be avoiding any conversing with him. Naruto felt like someone had stabbed him repeatedly with a jagged piece of glass. When Kurenai-sensei was finished talking and returned to her desk, Naruto tried to strike up a conversation again to try and get the raven to talk to him.

"Hey Sasuke, I still have your DVD. When can I give it to you?" Naruto asked with a huge, bright smile plastered onto his face.

"You can drop it off in my mailbox." Sasuke replied, avoiding eye contact with the blonde. Naruto frowned and slumped in his seat and muttered an "Alright" before crossing his arms. Kiba had watched all of it happen before him as he was chatting with Shikamaru at the next table. Shikamaru was watching as well.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked astonishment clear in his tone.

"Seems as if Sasuke is trying to avoid Naruto, troublesome."

"That Uchiha, and here I thought there was something going on between the two." The dog lover pouted and glared at the raven. Unbeknown to the raven of course.

"We both thought that. I guess we thought wrong." He replied as if he had no interest.

"Hey, you're pretty close with Itachi right?" Kiba asked hesitantly he didn't like the fact that he and Itachi Uchiha were "close."

"Not really. We just talk sometimes." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well, you're a genius so you have grade twelve classes' right? So you have any with Itachi?" Kiba asked anxiously.

Shikamaru nodded. "Math."

"Great! Then just get him to open up to you and get him to spill on Sasuke! When do you have that class?" At this point, Kiba was holding onto Shikamaru's hands in a vice grip. Shikamaru seemed unaware of the grip and he had a look on his face that made it seem like the plan was too complicated. Then again, we all know the plan was mediocre compared to what Shikamaru would've planned.

"Next."

"Okay then! Do it! Doooo it!" Shikamaru pulled his hands free from Kiba's grip and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine." Kiba yelped in victory and thanked the genius. He returned to his table leaving Shikamaru in an agitated state. _The things I do for him_.

* * *

Shikamaru leisurely strode into his math class and sat at his seat which was, coincidentally, right behind Itachi's. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Itachi had heard the exasperated sigh and turned around.

"Tired? It's only second period. But then again, you seem to always be tired." Itachi smirked.

"You are correct. It is very troublesome how you came to notice this fact about me." Shikamaru stated unemotionally. Itachi chuckled and turned around completely in his seat.

"Something on your mind?" he asked, completely ignoring Shikamaru's remark.

"There is. Is there something up with Sasuke? He's been acting pretty strange." Shikamaru asked bluntly. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Nothing is wrong with him. Must be mood swings."

"I thought Uchiha's didn't have any behavioural flaws. Or any flaws for that matter." Itachi chuckled again, this time it was more pronounced.

"You thought wrong, little genius." Shikamaru winced at the word "little." He nodded slowly and took out his books signalling that the conversation was over. Shikamaru never talked to Itachi the rest of the class.

* * *

Kiba had decided to meet up with Shikamaru and hangout after school. Ever since Naruto joined the hockey team, he hasn't had much time with the blonde but Kiba wasn't upset over the matter. Recently, he's been hanging out with the genius more and more—practically every day. Kiba wasn't going to lie; he quiet anticipated their time together.

"Yo did you talk to Itachi?" Kiba asked right off the bat. The two had just entered Kiba's room and the genius wasted no time and claimed the bed.

"Yeah. He said Sasuke was just being moody. Something like that." He yawned and closed his eyes. Kiba's mouth was wide open.

"That's it?" the brunette was hoping for a more interesting response. He was vouching for an embarrassing secret or some juicy gossip—something along those lines. So when that was all Itachi had said then their "investigation" was a bust.

"Yup." Shikamaru confirmed. Kiba whined and flopped onto the bed. "Move over." He mumbled. Shikamaru did as told and scooted over to make room for the dog lover. If it hadn't been Kiba's bed he was on, he would've never availed.

"What do you think is going on with Sasuke?" Kiba asked staring at the ceiling.

"Dunno. It's really none of my concern and it isn't yours either so give it a rest." Kiba pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Kiba sent barrages of death glares at the ceiling, hoping it would collapse on the lazy bastard next to him. Kiba then thought about Itachi. Judging by the older Uchiha's personality, he didn't seem like a person you'd particularly get along with so why did he and Shikamaru get along so well? Kiba felt his chest tighten and glanced at the boy next to him. He was seemingly asleep. Kiba had the urge to touch him but was hesitant. He wanted to know how his pale skin felt under his tan fingers. He wanted to touch those equally pale lips of his as well. Kiba gulped and brought up his hand. It hovered above Shikamaru's cheek before, finally, coming in contact with the soft and delicate skin. He carefully caressed the cheek; trying not to wake the genius. Suddenly, Shikamaru's hand shot up and grabbed Kiba's. A gasp shot out of the startled brunette's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Asked the recently awakened genius; eyes firmly held Kiba's wide eyes. Kiba started to babble—he could not think of an excuse. What excuse could there be? In the end, all Kiba could think of to say was "Sorry." The fuming brunette quickly rose and made his way to get out of the tense atmosphere but was pulled back by a firm grip. Shikamaru pulled Kiba back and flipped him around. Before Kiba could comprehend what was happening, Shikamaru's lips had already captured his. Kiba shut his eyes and gave in to the kiss. He was truly amazed. He was for sure what he did would scare Shikamaru off and that would be the last time they hung out. Shikamaru broke the kiss and looked Kiba in the face.

"U-um…" Kiba was speechless. He had just shared a heated kiss with Shikamaru Nara. The smartest guy in their grade—no—possibly the entire school. Surely the genius didn't actually have romantic feelings towards him, right?

"I like you." He simply said. Kiba was completely and utterly dumbfounded. Shikamaru Nara had just confessed to him and… was that a blush staining his cheeks?

"W-wha? Ah…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Now would be the right time to say you like me back." He advised. Kiba snapped out of his hot mess state and smiled crookedly.

"I like you too." He finally said. The genius smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Gasp! Ex-Girlfriend! Karin! Yakuza! What is going on?

Did the title of this chapter mislead you? (:

Finally! The ShikaKiba loove! I wasn't planning on pairing them up just yet but I guess this still works. Something to get excited over before the serious shit happens.

Next chapter, Should I reveal what had happened when Sasuke was in the Yakuza? And What had happened to Karin? Review if you want all that to go down next!

I hope this chapter was thoroughly enjoyable! Pce (Y)


	7. Chapter 7: If You Value Your Life

Hey everyone. Sorry for the suuuuuupeeeeeeerrrrr late update! Been so busy lately. But here's chapter 7! The truth is out! sorta... Naruto get's into some shit, Sasuke is an ass and Itachi is the most sane one here! Enjoyyy!

oh and follow me!

* * *

Today Naruto had decided to play Sasuke's game and be cold to him as well. He decided not to go to the café today for lunch. He had told his friends his plan as well so there should be no problem. Naruto was so confused. He thought he and Sasuke had something special so why did he start avoiding him so suddenly? Naruto couldn't help but get angry when he thought of the raven. Putting it aside, Naruto picked up his pencil and stared at his sketchbook. Iruka-sensei had told them to sketch anything they wanted and to have fun doing it. Naruto was having trouble with what to draw. He put his pencil down in an aggravated sigh and got out of seat. Kiba looked at him studiously.

"What's up with you?" he asked with a questioning look. Naruto shook his head and said "Just can't think of anything to draw. I'm gonna look for inspiration." The blonde walked away. Kiba knew his reason for being so moody lately; who could blame him? If Shikamaru had done the same thing to him—avoiding him—he'd flip shit.

Naruto came to a halt in front of the student's wall. He studied the artworks that had been created by other students and smiled. For some reason, when he looked at art, it always brightened his mood. One drawing in particular captured his attention—it was a boy not much older or younger than Naruto himself. The boy was smiling. Next to the boy sat another who was looking at him with soft eyes. The boy had dark black hair while the other had spiky bright hair. Then it came to him. The people in the drawing were him and Sasuke. Naruto clenched his fists at his sides and resisted screaming out in annoyance. He had to know who had drawn the picture. Who was creepy enough to draw that? Naruto searched the corners of the page to see if the artist signed their name. None. He unpinned the bottom right corner and lightly folded it to his view. There was a name—_Sasuke Uchiha_. Naruto gulped and shakily returned the pin to its rightful corner. He then made his way back to his seat. Kiba did a double take when he saw how pale Naruto looked.

"Hey man you okay? You're as pale as… Shikamaru's ass."

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'm fine… Eww! How do you know his ass is pale? You perv!" Kiba flushed and then turned beet red. He forgot he had to keep his and Shikamaru's relationship a secret for now.

"Well, he's pale all over if you hadn't noticed."

"You could've said 'You're as pale as _Shikamaru_.' Is there something you're not telling me?" Kiba groaned inwardly. He had forgotten that Naruto, despite how he looks, is very keen and attentive. He sighed and looked Naruto in the face. He motioned Naruto to move closer. Naruto did as told and he was now ear to ear with his best friend.

"…Shikamaru and I are kinda… together now." Naruto sprung back, his eyes wide. A look of shock on his face and then it was replaced with a grin.

"Aww you twoooooo!" he said and ruffled the brunette's hair. Kiba batted his hand away and crossed his arms. "You can't tell anyone." He warned.

"I won't! You know I won't. Congrats man." He patted Kiba's arm.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you gonna do about Uchiha?" Naruto felt the sting of heartbreak return. What was he going to do? He had just found a drawing that contradicted Sasuke's actions. Should he be happy to know that Sasuke still thought about him? Or sad that Sasuke had thrown him away so easily?

"I'll talk to him at lunch."

* * *

Lunch had come way too fast for Naruto's liking. He felt regret gnaw at the back of his mind but he had decided to talk to Sasuke no matter what. He was in front of the café now and he swore he saw Sasuke look at him. There's no turning back now. Naruto straightened up and made his way over to the table. Once there, he heard some snickers and then silence—all eyes on him. Naruto ignored everyone and looked straight into the raven's eyes.

"Yes?" he asked in his usual emotionless tone with a hint of superiority. Naruto glared at him and opened his mouth. "We need to talk." Naruto put out firmly. Sasuke sighed inwardly and stood up. "Then talk." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto clenched his fists at his sides. Is he serious? Naruto wanted to punch the raven in the face. How could Sasuke act as though nothing out of the ordinary is happening?

"Not here. We need to talk in private." Naruto gritted out through clenched teeth. Sasuke arched an eyebrow, shrugged and followed Naruto outside. Once outside, Naruto mentally prepared himself to give the Uchiha an earful. He turned to face said person.

"So?"

"Why are you such an ass?" Naruto couldn't help it anymore. He was engulfed in rage.

Sasuke snorted. "And you dragged me out here to tell me that?" he shifted his weight onto his right leg. Naruto widened his eyes. He cannot believe Sasuke just said that.

"No! Well yes, but there's more!" Sasuke could tell just by looking at Naruto that he was dead serious. "Why are you ignoring me?" Sasuke was taken aback. Naruto had used a very quiet and pain filled tone compared to his earlier statement.

"I'm not ignoring you—"

"Bullshit!" Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly before glaring at the blonde. "Excuse me?"

"Shut up Uchiha! Why have you been avoiding me? Ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?" he lowered his tone at the last bit.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been avoiding you. I have other friends too not just you. Quit being so selfish." Sasuke turned around and headed back but not before Naruto grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

"Please. Don't." Sasuke did not turn around—he didn't want to. The tone of voice Naruto just used was heart breaking.

"Don't leave me again." Naruto whispered. Sasuke sighed and reached back to grab Naruto's wrist and gently yanked it off.

"I'm not and I never did. Can you stop acting this way? I have no obligation to 'be with you.' I don't belong to you. Find someone else to be your boy toy." And with that Sasuke went inside—not even bothering to look back to see if the blonde was listening or not. Naruto was speechless. He felt as if Sasuke had just told him he had killed everyone he knew. He felt the sting of hot tears threatening to burst from its dam. He wiped at his eyes and stormed off—with no destination in mind. He didn't care if he was going to miss two classes—he'd be too distraught to focus on anything.

Sasuke had finally made it inside. He thought he would never have made it in with his composure intact. He felt like throwing up. He didn't want to say all those things to Naruto but he had to. He had to be kept safe and the only way to do that was for Sasuke to leave him be. After Naruto's confrontation, Sasuke knew his feelings for the guy was strong. Too strong and _that_ was dangerous. Knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his last two classes, Sasuke turned around, opened the door, and left—unknowing that he was being watched by one particular weasel the entire time.

* * *

Naruto looked at his surroundings. He was almost home. He didn't expect to end up home out of all places. The last thing he wanted to do was have his mom on his case. He closed out the world and walked aimlessly again. This time when he broke out of his chain of thoughts, he was surprised and frustrated to find that he was in front of the Uchiha resident. Naruto had the sudden urge to vandalise the property but held back when he saw a flash of a figure in the window. He shook his head and continued to walk when a sleek black car pulled up next to him. Judging by the expensive look of the car, Naruto assumed they were acquaintances with the Uchiha's so he continued to walk. He heard the slam of some doors and footsteps. Rather than fading, the steps were getting louder and faster; Naruto was now on high alert. He swallowed and then turned around to see four large men heading towards him with a look of blood lust.

"Oh shit." Naruto swore quietly before starting into a run but was too slow. He was hit with something hard on the back of his head and fell to the ground. He felt a hard kick to his side which turned him onto his back. He was scared. Scared to open his eyes but he was no coward. He opened his eyes and kicked out at the pair of legs near him. He heard a grunt of agitation and was then surprised by a strong stomp on his stomach. The foot stayed in place and Naruto followed the length of the leg up to the man's face. He looked sickly and gaunt, almost like a snake. The man chuckled.

"How're you doing kid?" The man's voice was high and scratchy.

"Oh, fine, you know, just chillin' here on the ground. Nothing new." Naruto decided to play it cool in hopes that the unfamiliar men might think he's cool and not kill him or something. Instead, the man snorted in amusement and kicked him in the side again. He yelped in pain and went into the fetal position.

"You give this to _Sasuke_. You can read it if ya like. Go ahead, read it." the man threw a folded piece of paper in front of the blonde in pain. Naruto took the paper and glanced at the man who gave him a look that said: "Do as I say or I'll kill you." Naruto swallowed and unfolded the paper. He didn't know what the note would contain. Death threats? And why on earth would they give it to Naruto when the message was for Sasuke? When Naruto finished reading the note, he lowered it slowly and looked at the man. The man grinned which, in turn, sent chills up his spine.

"Good bye Naruto-kun. I highly encourage you to convince Sasuke to comply if you value your life. Until then…" The man said before he and his men disappeared into the car. Naruto rubbed his jaw and slowly got up, pain searing throughout his body. He looked around to see if there was anyone around and he was surprised to see Mikoto Uchiha standing by the gate of the Uchiha residence, a look of fear and concern adamant on her face.

"Oh ah… hey Mrs. Uchiha. How are you?" he said as he scratched the back of his head. Mikoto looked at him in disbelief.

"Naruto! Are you alright? Come with me." She asked as she helped Naruto into the house.

"Thanks Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto thanked as he sat down in the familiar sofa.

"I'm gonna call Mr. Uchiha. I'll make you some tea as well. Please make yourself comfortable for you will be here for a while." She said before vanishing into the kitchen. Naruto stared at the note still held tightly in his hand. _What the fuck is going on?_

* * *

Sasuke had just turned the corner when he saw his father's car in the driveway. This was an odd sight since Fugaku never comes home early unless it was an emergency of some sort. He quickened his pace and soon enough, was standing in front of the door. He unlocked it and stepped in without taking off his shoes.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" His mother yelled. "Why didn't you answer your phone?" Sasuke was confused. Not only was his father home but _Naruto_ was sitting in his living room, covered in bruises.

"What's going on?" He asked in his usual serious tone.

"Sasuke," Fugaku looked at his son with cold dead eyes. He gestured over to the silent blonde shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Sasuke looked at Naruto who in turn looked away and held out a piece of paper to him. Sasuke took it and looked once more at the blonde before examining the note.

_Hey there Sasuke. Long-time no talk eh? We have unfinished business. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about and who I am. And just make sure you don't take this lightly, I've taken the liberty to 'take care' of your boyfriend, blondie here. We know where he lives. If you don't want what happened to your little red head to happen to him, then I suggest you make haste. You know how to contact me. Otherwise, this one is mine._

Sasuke's eyes widened but he quickly hid his uneasiness and lowered the note.

"Care to explain?" Fugaku had a look of anger in his expression now which made Naruto even more uncomfortable. Suddenly the door opened and Itachi stepped in with the same haste as Sasuke had ten minutes earlier. He looked around, obviously noticing the battered and bruised blonde sitting on the sofa.

"What's going on?" he asked. Sasuke handed him the note.

"Oh. I see. He's back?" Mikoto shifted her attention to her eldest son.

"You _knew_ something about this!?" Fugaku also had his interest piqued.

"Sasuke. What is going _on_?" Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, they were staring right into Naruto's intense blue eyes. He swallowed.

"Last year, I joined a gang," Mikoto's eyes widened to world record lengths. "It wasn't for too long but I did some stuff that I wish I hadn't done," At this point his mother had taken a seat next to her husband on the three seater while Itachi took a seat next to Naruto in the love seat.

"Did Karin die because you were in this gang?" Mikoto asked in a hushed tone. Sasuke focused his gaze to the floor in front of him. He did not dare look his parents in the eyes.

"Yes." He finally said. Mikoto couldn't take it anymore and started to cry. Knowing that her youngest son was involved in a gang which caused the death of his girlfriend was too much to handle all at once.

"Who was the man who wrote this note?" Fugaku demanded.

"He's the leader of the rival gang, Orochimaru." Fugaku inhaled deeply before getting up. He brought his wife with him and escorted her back to their room.

"We're not done here. We'll talk later. Naruto, I'll call your father to pick you up."

"No it's alright. I can walk. My house isn't too far from here." Fugaku shook his head.

"It's too dangerous. No. I will tell your parents of the earlier occurrences and ask them to move in until all of this is cleared up." Fugaku brushed Naruto off before he could say anything. Naruto sighed before looking at Sasuke.

"Who's Karin?" he asked hesitantly. "None of your business." Sasuke said sternly. Naruto could feel his blood boil through his veins.

"Excuse me? Don't you think I deserve an explanation here?" Naruto was glaring at the raven now but it was no match for the glare Sasuke returned.

"He's right little brother. He's involved in this." Naruto had never been so happy to hear Itachi's voice. Sasuke sighed.

"If you don't tell him then I will." Itachi threatened. Sasuke knew Itachi was serious. Sasuke took a seat at the recently vacated sofa across from Naruto and Itachi.

"Karin was my girlfriend," he began. Naruto now wished he had never asked because he felt a tightening in his chest. He had just found out that Sasuke dated girls and he would never be interest in a _guy_ like him.

"Orochimaru killed her." Sasuke had his eyes glued to the coffee table between them. Naruto was in shock. This man, Orochimaru, could've killed him today if he wanted. Now he felt relieved to be alive even though he suffered bruises and possible fractures.

"Did you love her?" Naruto blurted that out without realizing it. Sasuke tensed before glancing quickly at the blonde.

"Yes." Naruto felt like crying now. He was expecting Sasuke to say 'no' or 'not really' but to hear a 'yes' come out of his mouth? He wanted to lock himself in his room and bawl his eyes out. _Why am I so fucking emotional? _Naruto thought. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Itachi got up to open it.

"Naruto!" Naruto's head sprang up to see his mother in tears and his father with a look of concern on his face.

"Mom…" Naruto got up and ran over to his mother and gave her a big hug. If Naruto was in pain from possible rib injuries, he didn't show it. Minato put down the bags he was carrying and rubbed his son on the back.

"Minato." Fugaku and Mikoto had come out of their room and stood in the foyer.

"Fugaku. What's going on?"

"We can discuss this in the kitchen. Naruto, you'll be staying in Sasuke's room. Sasuke help him settle in. Minato, Kushina, we have a guest room for you." Sasuke's head jerked up at the mention of his name. He was scared. Him and Naruto share a room? And just when Sasuke thought he had successfully distanced himself away from the blonde.

"Here sweetie, I packed some of your things." Kushina handed him an orange duffle bag. Sasuke twitched at the sudden brightness.

"Let's go." Sasuke had already gotten up from his seat and walked by Naruto. Naruto exchanged looks with his mom before smiling.

"Don't worry mom. I'll be okay." Kushina smiled and looked at Sasuke's retreating figure.

"He's the boy you like hun." She said in a hushed tone. Naruto tensed but kept his smile on his face.

"Yeah… don't worry about _that_." Naruto gave his mom one last squeeze before quickly catching up with the raven. Kushina looked at her son with worried eyes.

"Don't worry Mrs. Uzumaki. I will look after Naruto as well. Please, join your husband and my parents in the kitchen. It is most important that you be filled in." Itachi reassured before gesturing her towards the kitchen.

"I will take your bags to your room." Kushina smiled and handed her bags to Itachi. She thanked him and headed towards the kitchen. Itachi sighed before ascending up the stairs. _Let the drama begin_.

* * *

Heyy I know this chapter isn't particularly interesting but the truth's out! Review please!


	8. Chapter 8: We All Need A Little Nirvana

Hey Everyone! SOOOO SOOORRRYYYY FOR THE LOONG WAIT! School's a bitch. Now that it's winter break, i had a lot more time on my hands. Hopefully this makes up for errthaang. In this chapter, Shikamaru reveals some shocking new about Kiba and Things get heated between our beloved otp, Sasuke and Naruto.

**Disclaimer: **Yeeaahh no don't own Naruto... or Code: Breaker.

* * *

Sasuke's room was huge. Naruto felt like he had walked into another living room because there are two black leather sofas, a fifty inch flat screen TV, and a gold framed glass coffee table. On the side opposite the living area, was a super tidy desk and a very comfy looking chair. On the wall adjacent to the desk was an elegant king size bed. The covers were a satin jet black duvet. Four dark mahogany pillars provided support for the overall breath-taking frame. The head board however, was the real masterpiece—a raven with its wings fanned out.

"Whoa…" Naruto said softly. Sasuke studied Naruto as he looked around. He cleared his throat and said "Your bed is over there." He pointed to the window. Under the window was a lengthy bench that was cushioned and adorned with many pillows. A comfy looking duvet was neatly made on the bench. Naruto walked over to the bench and looked out the window. The view was amazing Naruto thought. He could see the sun setting down over the horizon. He then noticed a familiar looking house.

"Hey," Sasuke turned at the sound of his voice. "That's my house." Naruto smiled

"Cool. You can see into my backyard." Sasuke studied the backside of Naruto. He found it strange how the blonde could be so relaxed even when his life is being threatened. Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke with sad eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened for a split second. The hurt that was in his eyes burned him. Sasuke couldn't look away nor could he move. Naruto's gaze was slowly paralyzing him. He swallowed uncomfortably before Naruto started to speak.

"What is it that he wants from you? Naruto said hesitantly. Could it be that Sasuke owes the guy money? No that couldn't be it; the Uchiha family was beyond wealthy. It took a while before Sasuke said anything. Naruto took a seat on his new 'bed' and waited patiently. Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto. "Would you believe me if I said it was me he wanted?" Sasuke's face remained constant. Naruto's eyes widened a bit but he managed to hide it. Why would this Orochimaru guy _want_ Sasuke? He did not understand. "So does he have a thing for you or something?" Naruto tried to lighten the mood but instead made things tenser. Sasuke glared daggers at the blonde. Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry." He said with a pale blush colouring his cheeks. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out the room. Naruto assumed he wanted to see how their parents were doing. He decided to head down as well.

Sasuke had just walked into the kitchen where his and Naruto's parents were breaking down this whole ordeal. Fugaku looked up and sighed at the sight of his son. _Okay. Ouch._ Sasuke thought. "What this man wants, what is it?" Fugaku crossed his arms as Minato kept his hands wrapped around his mug of tea and both mothers had a look of concern. Naruto walked into the kitchen. Sasuke told them what he had told Naruto earlier ago. Fugaku arched a brow.

"And what does he want with you?" Sasuke stared at the table hoping it would somehow start to move on its own if he stared long enough.

"He wants me to join his gang." _So that was what he meant_, Naruto thought. Everyone else was speechless. It was Itachi who broke the silence by clearing his throat. He had walked up from behind Naruto.

"He must be a sick person to want you, little brother." Itachi said trying to brighten the mood but failed when he was met with two Uchiha glares. Fugaku sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"Alright, you will tell me everything you've done. Then we'll figure something out." Sasuke nodded silently. Sasuke took a seat across from his father and they began their long and awkward discussion.

* * *

Discussion done and over with, Sasuke returned to his room and, to his dismay, remembered that Naruto was staying in his room until this issue was solved. Naruto entered after and sat on his bed, wondering why he had decided to go straight to the room when Sasuke and he are on _very _awkward terms. Naruto looked around trying not to look at Sasuke; he really wished that his parents could have at least packed his laptop so he would have something to do. Sasuke was sitting on the edge of his bed lost in thought. His father's plan wasn't really a plan—it was more of an… observation of sorts. Being the head honcho of the police department, Fugaku focused more on profiling than actually devising a go to plan; something that would be most ideal in this situation. Sasuke flopped onto his back, a ragged sigh leaving his lungs. Naruto looked over and absentmindedly watched the raven's chest rise and fall; he smiled. For some reason, the sight made Naruto feel safe, it reassured him that everything was going to be alright because he has Sasuke there with him every step of the way.

Naruto flinched at the sound of his name. Apparently Sasuke had raised his head and noticed that Naruto was staring at him. Naruto blinked a couple times and shook his head a bit before realizing the situation he was in. Naruto blushed furiously and averted his gaze, making sure to hide his face.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked now sitting. Naruto couldn't think of an excuse to why he was creepily staring at him so he said

"N-nothing. Sorta dazed off is all." Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly as Sasuke arched a brow and got up. He soundlessly made his way over until he was standing in front of the blonde. He sighed and lowered his face until he and Naruto's face were just centimetres apart. Naruto tensed at the sudden motion—his eyes widening and his eyebrows skyrocketing.

"Let's just stop this nonsense, Naruto." Sasuke said in his normal tone, his breath ghosting over Naruto's lips.

"W-what are you talking about?" At this point Naruto was going to lose control. He was fighting his overwhelming urge to lean forward ever so slightly. Sasuke smirked and his eyes started to narrow as if he was closing his eyes. Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke's lips were on his. The blonde turned tomato red and relaxed at the sudden warm and soft contact. He was kissing the man he loves and Sasuke wasn't writhing in disgust. Sasuke pulled back slowly and opened his eyes. He was greeted by an intensely blushing Naruto. He grinned and tilted his head to the side.

"With a face like that, I could assume you didn't enjoy that at all." Naruto opened his mouth but he didn't know what to say. He looked around thinking of something to say all the while avoiding eye contact with the raven.

"Ilikedit." Naruto said speedily. Sasuke cocked a brow.

"What was that?" Naruto knew the raven heard what he said. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked the raven in his eyes.

"I liked it." Sasuke smiled and walked back to his bed and laid on his pillow. Naruto blinked in utter confusion before pulling his knees to his chest and sighed. He stared out the window and allowed his mind to engulf him. _He kissed me. I should be happy—I am happy but… is he? _Sasuke's action had left Naruto in an angst-y state. He felt as if he was a teenaged girl debating her feelings over Ogami and Sakurakouji's relationship. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke one last time before muting the world around him and blasting _Nirvana_ into his ears.

* * *

Sasuke had never mentioned anything about the kiss that evening for two days which left Naruto into a ball of messy feelings. He was angry—Sasuke was just playing with him. He was happy—Sasuke doesn't hate him. He was sad—Sasuke didn't feel the same way. He was in love—Sasuke loved him. Naruto and Sasuke returned to school after taking a day off and, to their surprise, everyone was on their case as to why they weren't there yesterday and why they came together.

"Kakashi's gonna kill you guys." Kiba said as the rest of the hockey team nodded in unison. Sasuke sighed while Naruto scratched his head.

"Heheh, no need to worry, Kakashi-sensei would _never_." Naruto said with a goofy grin on his face. Shikamaru placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Hmph. Whatever you say." He said and yawned. Sasuke walked away, presumably to his class, and Naruto looked after him. Kiba and Shikamaru both looked at each other with a look of concern.

"Ah well, see you guys at lunch." Naruto said as he waved and headed off. The couple both waved silently before going their own way.

"You think something _else_ is going on with those two?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Who knows? It's none of our business anyways." Shikamaru stuck his hands into his pocket.

"But we have to figure out what's going on with them so we can help!" Kiba insisted. Shikamaru sighed and grabbed his boyfriend's arm and dragged him to and empty corridor under some stairs.

"Is that really what you're interested in? To help with their relationship?" Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets once again.

"Y-yes, of course, Naruto is my friend." Kiba crossed his arms over his chest. Shikamaru's expression remained the same.

"Are you sure it isn't the fact that you still have feelings for Naruto?" Shikamaru kept his gaze locked onto Kiba's. Kiba's eyes widened then returned back to normal, he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kiba's hands were fists at his sides; he could not believe what Shikamaru was saying right now.

"Don't deny it. I've noticed your feelings towards Naruto from before we were together." Shikamaru removed his fists from his pockets and placed them at his sides. Kiba was looking at the floor right now, his rage building inside of him.

"I do not like him. Not now anyways." He gritted through his clenched teeth. Shikamaru snorted and narrowed his eyes then softened them. Kiba looked up and saw the pain that was showing on Shikamaru's face. Kiba was shocked; he has never seen Shikamaru like this before.

"For a genius, you sure don't seem like one right now. Why would I be with you if I liked someone else?" Shikamaru blinked. He did not know what to say at this point. Kiba grinned and stepped forward and suddenly his lips were on Shikamaru's. Then the sound of someone clearing their throat broke them apart. Standing before them was a sceptical looking Ebisu-sensei.

"Ah we were just talking. Not kissing if that's what you saw." Kiba blabbered. Shikamaru mentally face palmed and sighed.

"I don't care about _that_. What I want to know is why you two are not in class." Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other. Kiba looked back at Ebisu-sensei.

"Free block…?" Ebisu sighed and gestured the boys to follow him. They did as told and silently slid their hands into each other's.

* * *

For the next two classes, Naruto felt as if the bell would never ring and when it did, finally, he bolted out of class and to his locker. Having a locker on the third floor had its perks. It wasn't a war zone like it is on the first and second floors and it was the breeding ground for, well, nothing—no locker break-ins, no weird smells, nothing. Naruto dumped his bag into the cramped rectangle and stretched his head to each side to relieve his stiffness. He grabbed his sandwich and water bottle and closed his locker. Or so he wanted to do. A twelfth grader accidentally stumbled and slammed right into the door of Naruto's locker after he was purposely tripped by someone else. The guy grunted upon impact while Naruto yelped in pain as his right arm gets slammed against the metal door. He grabbed his arm and rubbed it.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry!" The guy said. Naruto smiled and reached out to him with his left hand.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." He said as he pulled the guy up. Naruto looked at the senpai who instigated this situation.

"Hey watch my stuff will ya? Ah…"

"Sora. Just Sora." Naruto nodded and headed towards the senpai.

"Hey you! What're you doing messing with Sora?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the senpai. The senpai glared back at Naruto and butted out his chest.

"Huh? Oh you mean monk boy over there. You gonna do something 'bout it? You're just a kouhai." He chuckled hysterically at the sight of Naruto. Naruto clenched his fists, getting ready to knock the guy out when suddenly a familiar voice silenced the quarrel.

"I could hear your cackling from the end of the hall. I was trying to write a test, Zetsu." Naruto turned around to see Itachi. Zetsu stopped his laughing and gulped.

"Ah sorry Itachi, I didn't know." Itachi's expression remained constant.

"Yeah, you didn't know. Now go take Sora to see Shizune." Zetsu obeyed without hesitation. He diligently escorted Sora to the infirmary. Sora looked back at Naruto and gave him a smile of thanks which he returned.

"Ah thanks Itachi." Naruto smiled while Itachi examined him. He carefully grabbed Naruto's right arm.

"It's not as bad as it looks. Just a bruise, see?" Naruto stretched his arm out and then shook it.

"Nothing to worry about." Naruto gave Itachi a thumbs up. Itachi simply looked at the blonde and then smiled.

"Alright then. Well I'm going back to class. Gotta finish this test." Itachi nodded before turning around.

"_Don't get hurt. For Sasuke's sake."_ Naruto turned around he tilted his head he looked at the retreating Uchiha. _Coulda sworn he said something_. Naruto closed his locker and headed to the cafe.

* * *

A/N:

Heyy so i hope that was alright. I wasn't sure if i have used Zetsu yet so i was like stressing about that. Soo? two kissed in one chapter, that's a record. I tried to make things a bit... "interesting" by making a code: breaker reference haha, ya like?

I would like to share with you my intense rage right now. This past month a bunch of anime series have been ending and shit and i have been dyinggg. Goodness, like Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, sukitte iinayo, K, sao, Btoom, and Zetsuen no Tempest is nearing it's final episode, AND, it's on a break! They're basically making me wait for my feels to get destroyed when the show ends. It's nice how it continues in the manga but like cmon, who has time to search for where the anime let off and catch up? Definitely not me. What do you guys think about the ending of an anime series? Review! Peace.


End file.
